opilionesfandomcom-20200214-history
Zaleptus
Zaleptus Thorell, 1876 is a genus in the family Sclerosomatidae, subfamily Gagrellinae. Taxonomy *''Zaleptus'' Thorell, 1876:115 Species *''Zaleptus albimaculatus'' Roewer, 1955 - Myanmar *''Zaleptus albipunctatus'' Suzuki, 1977 - Philippines *''Zaleptus annulatus'' (Thorell, 1889) - Myanmar & India *''Zaleptus annulipes'' Banks, 1930 - Borneo *''Zaleptus assamensis'' Roewer, 1955 - India *''Zaleptus ater'' Suzuki, 1977 - Philippines *''Zaleptus auronitens'' (Roewer, 1955) - India *''Zaleptus auropunctatus'' Roewer, 1955 - Myanmar *''Zaleptus aurotransversalis'' (Roewer, 1955) - Myanmar *''Zaleptus bicorniger'' (Roewer, 1911) - India *''Zaleptus bimaculatus'' (Thorell, 1889) - Myanmar *''Zaleptus biseriatus'' Roewer, 1910 - Thailand *''Zaleptus caeruleus'' Roewer, 1910 - India *''Zaleptus cinctus'' Roewer, 1923 - Malaysia & Serina (off Sumatra) *''Zaleptus cochinensis'' Roewer, 1955 - India *''Zaleptus coronatus'' (Roewer, 1955) - India *''Zaleptus crassitarsus'' Suzuki, 1977 - Philippines *''Zaleptus cupreus'' (Roewer, 1912) - India *''Zaleptus cupreus'' (Roewer, 1912) - Myanmar *''Zaleptus diadematus'' (Thorell, 1891) - India *''Zaleptus festivus'' Thorell, 1889 - Myanmar *''Zaleptus fuscus'' With, 1903 - India *''Zaleptus gravelyi'' (Roewer, 1912) - Myanmar *''Zaleptus gravelyi'' Roewer, 1955 - Myanmar *''Zaleptus gregoryi'' Roewer, 1955 - China (Yunnan) *''Zaleptus heinrichi'' (Roewer, 1955) - Myanmar *''Zaleptus heinrichi'' Roewer, 1955 - Myanmar *''Zaleptus hoogstraali'' Suzuki, 1977 - Philippines *''Zaleptus indicus'' Roewer, 1929 - India *''Zaleptus jacobsoni'' Roewer, 1923 - Sumatra *''Zaleptus lugubris'' (Thorell, 1889) - Borneo *''Zaleptus luteus'' Roewer, 1931 - Java *''Zaleptus lyrifrons'' Roewer, 1955 - Myanmar *''Zaleptus marmoratus'' Roewer, 1910 - ?Australia/?New Guinea *''Zaleptus mertensi'' (Roewer, 1955) - Myanmar *''Zaleptus mjobergi'' (Banks, 1930) - Borneo *''Zaleptus niger'' Roewer, 1955 - Myanmar *''Zaleptus occidentalis'' Roewer, 1955 - India *''Zaleptus ornatus'' Suzuki, 1977 - Philippines *''Zaleptus perakensis'' Roewer, 1955 - Malaysia *''Zaleptus piceus'' Roewer, 1911 - Java *''Zaleptus popalus'' (Roewer, 1955) - Myanmar *''Zaleptus pretiosus'' Roewer, 1955 - Java *''Zaleptus pulchellus'' Banks, 1930 - Borneo *''Zaleptus quadricornis'' (Thorell, 1891) - Sumatra & Borneo *''Zaleptus quadrimaculatus'' Suzuki, 1972 - Malaysia *''Zaleptus ramosus'' Thorell, 1891 - Sumatra *''Zaleptus richteri'' (Roewer, 1955) - India *''Zaleptus rufipes'' Roewer, 1955 - Myanmar *''Zaleptus scaber'' (Roewer, 1910) - Vietnam *''Zaleptus scaber'' Roewer, 1936 - Myanmar *''Zaleptus shanicus'' Roewer, 1955 - Myanmar *''Zaleptus siamensis'' Roewer, 1955 - Thailand *''Zaleptus simplex'' Thorell, 1891 - Sumatra *''Zaleptus spinosus'' Roewer, 1910 - Thailand *''Zaleptus splendens'' Roewer, 1911 - Myanmar & India *''Zaleptus subcupreus'' Thorell, 1889 - Myanmar *''Zaleptus sulphureus'' Thorell, 1889 - Myanmar *''Zaleptus sumatranus'' (Roewer, 1955) - Sumatra *''Zaleptus thorellii'' With, 1903 - India *''Zaleptus tluteus'' (Roewer, 1912) - Myanmar *''Zaleptus trichopus'' Thorell, 1876 by original designation - Borneo *''Zaleptus tricolor'' Roewer, 1955 - Vietnam *''Zaleptus unicolor'' Roewer, 1923 - Sumatra & Malaysia *''Zaleptus validus'' Roewer, 1955 - India *''Zaleptus vanstraeleni'' Giltay, 1930 - Sumatra *''Zaleptus vigilans'' (With, 1903) - India *''Zaleptus viridis'' Roewer, 1929 - India *''Zaleptus werneri'' Suzuki, 1977 - Philippines *''Zaleptus yodai'' (Suzuki, 1966) - Nepal *''Zaleptus yodo'' Roewer, 1955 - Myanmar *''Zaleptus zilchi'' (Roewer, 1955) - Myanmar Diagnosis Notes *Location: Southeast Asia, from India & Nepal to the Sunda Islands, with one species listed from Australasia (New Guinea?) Literature *Roewer, 1955Roewer, C.F. (1955b) Indoaustralische Gagrellinae (Opiliones, Arachnidae). (Weitere Weberknechte XVIII). 4. Teil (Schluss). Senckenbergiana Biologica, Frankfurt, 36(3/4), 123–171. *Thorell, 1876Thorell, T.T.T. (1876b) Descrizione di alcune specie di Opilioni dell' Arcipelago Malese appartenenti al Museo Civico di Genova. Annali del Museo Civico di Storia Naturale di Genova, Genova, (series 1) 9 “1876-1877”, 111–138. References Category:Genera Category:Fauna of Borneo Category:Fauna of Sumatra Category:Fauna of India Category:Asia Category:Australasian Category:Article stubs Category:Indo-Malaya Category:Fauna of China